Mejor que una Galleta
by RinkuPanda
Summary: Esta vez, Len maquina un plan para conseguir un beso de Rin mediante una galleta, ¿lo conseguirá finalmente? y lo siguiente, ¿logrará él sobrevivir a las amenazas de su hermana? aunque bueno, esto último lo vive cada día.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Mejor que una Galleta**

Rin Kagamine estaba tendida sobre la superficie de su cama leyendo ''_Drácula_'', de Bram Stoker. El hecho de haber visto la película no la dejaba satisfecha, prefiría leerlo porque como todos sabían en las películas descartaban detalles originales. Rin bufó cuando su estómago se quejó por falta alimento y echó una mirada a ese punto. Arrugó un poco la frente y cerró el libro de un golpe seco. En el instante en el que se proponía bajar de la cama, su hermano gemelo entró en su habitación con un paquete en la mano.

La chica reparó en la ''estúpida'' sonrisa que Len traía en sus labios, entonces, arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos para preguntarle:

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?—Preguntó la rubia con tono receloso. Len alzó el pequeño paquete que aferraba una de sus manos y aquella sonrisa se torció a una burlona.

—Mira lo que tengo aquí, hermanita.

Satisfecho, contempló como la expresión de Rin se transformaba a una melancólica. _Lo sabía, por algo lo había planeado, ¿no?_

—¡Len!—Gimió ella, atrapada en el paquete de sus galletas favoritas.

Len abrió el paquete que sólo albergaba seis galletas y extrajo una, guardando dicho paquete en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ladeó un poco la galleta frente a los ojos de su hermana para observar como respondía, y el resultado lo hizo sonreír más.

—¿La quieres?—Interrogó acercándosela a la boca y amenazando con morderla.

Los ojos de Rin se ensancharon y se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿cuánto tiempo haría que no probaba esas galletas? ¿un día? ¡Cristo, moriría si el malvado de su gemelo no le daba una! no, una no, estaba segura de que no se conformaría con una, ¡quería el paquete entero!

—¡Len Kagamine, dame esa galleta o te patearé el culo!—Vociferó dando un salto hacia él. El chico negó con la cabeza y alzó la galleta.

Con una sonrisa lobuna sobre sus labios, Len habló:

—Si quieres la galleta, querida, tendrás que someterte a un reto.

Rin le hizo un gesto ofensivo con el dedo corazón y frunció el ceño. Len se limitó a menear la galleta de lado a lado para seguir tentándola.

—¡Demonios, no quiero!—La rubia suspiró abatida—. Len, ¡_necesito_ esa galleta!

—Rin, si quieres esta galleta, ¡tienes que hacer lo que te digo! o sino, tendrás que contener tus ganas a probar esta exquisita galleta—Expuso el rubio acercandole la galleta un poco y alejándola cuando esta intentaba alcanzarla.

—Entonces, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia a seguir una orden tuya—Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza. La sonrisa de su hermano se amplió.

—La ignorancia no es una buena compañera—Reflexionó él con una risa silenciosa. Rin se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—¡Malvado!—Le acusó. Volviendo a mirar la galleta, luego le lanzó una mirada a su gemelo—. ¡Eres malvado, demoníaco e insensible! ¡Quieres ver a tu hermana gemela sufrir!

Len se encogió de hombros pero no se permitió dejar de sonreír, es más, aquello solo lo incitó a continuar. _El quería otra cosa._

—Rin, estoy esperando—Acercó la galleta a su boca nuevamente y le dió un mordisco. Rin gimió y extendió un brazo debilmente hacia la galleta, pero él la alejó rapidamente. Rin tensó la mandíbula y lo miró con intensidad—. Rinny, me la voy a terminar.—Canturreó.

La joven gruñó y extendió el brazo otra vez, abriendo su palma hacia él.

—Dame-esa-galleta.

—No.

—¡Kagamine! ¡Sacaré la Roda-roda y aplastaré tus bolas si no me das _esa_ galleta!—Amenazó acercándose hasta tener su nariz a centímetros de la de él.

—¿Aceptarás el trato?—Sacando el tema nuevamente, Rin apretó los puños y asintió—. Bien, te daré esta galleta y el paquete entero,... si me das un beso.

Las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron como dos manzanas rojas y maduras. Sus ojos fueron testigos de como su hermano transformó su sonrisa en una pícara. Oh-sí, se vengaría algún día de él. Pero su tozudo orgullo la hizo retroceder el trato y negar con las manos frenéticamente.

—¡Imposible, no! ¡jamás!—Exclamó avergonzada por la idea; aunque quizá no era tan mala ocurrencia, después de todo...

—Bueno... —Le dió otro mordisco a la galleta y Rin observó expectante como una de las cosas que más _amaba-quería-ansiaba-necesitaba_ se iba desvaneciendo—. Cariño, puedo pasarme toda la tarde así. Aún me quedan cinco galletas ~

—¡S-si haces eso te meteré en una cocina y te obligaré a aprender a prepararlas!

—Ah-ah—Su dedó índice se menó de lado a lado rechazando esa amenaza—. El destino de estas galletas está en tus manos, Rin, ¿qué harás?

Una fina capaz de sudor cubrió la frente de la muchacha y en sus ojos destelló su decisión final.

—Rin, ¿sigu... —Su frase nunca fue terminada, pues la boca de su hermana cubrió la suya en un repentino asalto. Esperó que ella se separara en un segundo, se quejara y le arrebatara la galleta, pero no lo hizo. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la chica y correspondió el beso intentando comenzar una danza en el interior de la boca ajena, sin embargo, pronto ella cerró sus labios aún sin sempararlos y se alejó, con los latidos alterados, la respiración acelerada y las mejillas tan rojas como deliciosas cerezas.

Aunque él no debía estar mejor. Bueno, no todo había salido exactamente como lo planeado, en su versión ella se entregaba carnalme..., de cualquier modo, se conformaría.

La rubia le mostró el paquete de galletas que logró robarle en medio del beso y dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa. Mientras él permanecía estático, ella alcanzó su libro de ''Drácula'' y susurró algo antes de irse.

—Eso estuvo mejor que mis galletas.

* * *

_Vale. Fue una idea estúpida que se me ocurrió cuando se me antojaron galletas. Idiota, ¿no? Bueno, aquí Rin exagera lo de las galletas, pero al fin y al cabo, es para que recalcar como es su personalidad, ¡ambiciosilla! (?) Y bueno, aquí sí son hermanos, pero podéis ponerle en la situación de pareja o no, ya que al pedirle un beso ella se ha sonrojado, creo que efectivamente sería mejor que no fueran pareja oficial, ya que, supongo que entre estos dos incestuosos, para ese entonces, ya serían habituales los besos y los toques más allá de los ''allás'' para tal reacción de Rin, ¿no?_

_Y sobre el plan de Len, el chaval solo pretendía robarle más de un beso y si fuera posible, su ''inocencia''. Vale, suena muy pervertido, pero... Él la ama secretamente. (?) Ok, solo digo eso para testificar contra su presunta perversidad. (?) Y lo de las películas... má de una vez he oído a alguna persona que comentaba eso, ya sabéis, que en las películas hay menos información de la trama o la historia que en el libro, además en el último es un poco más interesante._

_Supongo que el anterior one-shot no estuvo muy bien a causa de algunas confusiones, pero he de dejar claro que ahí, Rin desconocía algunas cosas sobre el sexo debido a que en su casa los demás vocalois censuraban las cosas. En ese fic le intenté hacer notar un poco ''ingenua'', sin embargo, ¡no se notó! bueno, supongo que mi cerebro no trabajó bien después de pasar dos días en vela con solo tres horas de sueño. _

_Detalles que no quiero contar xD_

_Espero vuestros reviews, me he encargado de revisar la ortografía, pero quizá se me escape alguna cosilla... _

_¡Chau bi!_


End file.
